


Bad Days, Good Nights

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Days, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: After an awful day, an unexpected guest shows up to make the night better
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Reader, Cisco Ramon/You
Kudos: 21





	Bad Days, Good Nights

Talk about a lousy, no good, awful, terrible day. What should’ve been a regular workday had gone belly up from the moment you’d stepped foot into S.T.A.R Labs that morning. Everything that could’ve gone wrong in your department did go wrong and somehow the buck had been passed to you each time, even when you argued otherwise. Then if that wasn’t enough, it seemed your family was intent on chewing you out for every little thing and dumping the blame of it all on your shoulders again. **  
**

It was safe to say that by the time you got home, you were exhausted, angry, and about ready to burst into tears. 

So when someone knocked your door an hour after you’d collapsed face-first into the sofa, you nearly ignored it, only curiosity pulling you up and guiding you to look out the peephole. 

Great. 

Outside stood your friend and colleague, the very man you were meant to be getting dinner with this evening. 

Cringing, you opened the door. “Cisco, I’m so sorry, I totally forgot. I didn’t mean-" 

Cisco held up a hand to stop you before your apology rambled on any more. "It’s all cool. I heard down the grapevine you weren’t having a great day.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Which is why,” Cisco pulled his other hand from behind it back, raising it up to show you the takeout bag he was holding, “I brought Thai.”

Just seeing the bag made your stomach rumble. “You’re a Saint, Cisco Ramon.”

Cisco laughed, stepping in when you moved aside. “I’m gonna guess you haven’t eaten today.”

“Guilty as charged. Slipped my mind, I guess.”

“Know that feel, girl.” Cisco set the food down on your coffee table while you collected some utensils before joining him. 

The food really was delicious, and the fact Cisco had thought to bring it did make you happy, yet still, you found yourself only absentmindedly picking at the meal, hungry but unable to get anything down. 

“C'mon, spill it,” Cisco coaxed, waving his chopsticks threateningly in your direction. 

“Just can’t shake today I guess,” you sighed, slumping back against the sofa. “This was my dream job and I’ve barely had it six months and now I’m probably gonna get fired on Monday.”

“Hey, no, you’re not. I looked over some of the stuff that went down today and half of it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Experiments fail all the time. The other half wasn’t yours either and it’s bullshit that anyone is trying to blame you.”

You looked up from your food at him. “You think?”

“I know,” Cisco smiled. “And I don’t have much sway or anything, but if, in some bizarre turn of events, the shit does hit the fan, you’ve got me in your corner.”

Returning the smile, you nodded. “It’s good to know I’ve got Dr. Wells’ star pupil in my corner.”

“Always.”

The word was sincere enough to make heat creep across your cheeks. You nudged his shoulder with your own. “At least I’m not a disappointment to someone.”

“You shouldn’t be a disappointment to anyone.”

“Tell that to my family.”

“I will. I get it, families are…complicated, but it’s a crime if they’re disappointed in you. You, who’s smart and funny and beautiful and gets all of my pop culture references.”

“That last one is probably one of the reasons why they are. I should’ve ‘grown out of all that stuff’ by now and started acting like a ‘proper’ young woman.”

Cisco blew a raspberry. “You’re already one of the best women I know. You would be without that big nerdy heart of yours too, but it does make it better.”

“Thank you. For everything you’ve done tonight.”

“I just wanted to make you feel better.”

“You have.”

“Good.” Cisco set his food down so he could wrap an arm around your shoulders and pull you in for a hug. Pressing a kiss to your temple, you felt him smile. “The night’s still young. How about we stick on a movie? Do you have Princess Bride?”

“‘Do you have Princess Bride?’ he asks! I’m not a barbarian, of course I do!” You gestured to the wall of movies behind your TV. “Top shelf on the left.”

Cisco left you to put it on, and soon you were devouring the rest of the Thai with it playing. Soon after Cisco left the sofa again and reappeared a few minutes later with two giant bowls of the ice cream he’d found stashed away in your freezer. It was lovely and perfect, and somewhere along the line, you found yourself leaning against Cisco’s chest while he absentmindedly traced patterns along your arm with his fingers. After the day you’d had, it was wonderful.

The credits rolled, but neither of you sought to move. So you stayed like that in quiet happiness. 

“Tonight’s been nice,” you said on a contented sigh.

“Mmm.”

“I am sorry I missed dinner though. I was really looking forward to it. Are you willing to give our first date a second chance?”

“Course. But, we had dinner, ice cream, and a movie right here. Sounds pretty first date-y to me.”

You chuckled, “Then this must count as one of the crummiest first dates.”

“I’d say it was one of the best.”

You pulled back then to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Cisco tucked some hair behind his ear and smiled. “Any time with you is the best time.”

You kissed him. It wasn’t your first, that happened at the S.T.A.R Labs Christmas party when you’d both pretended to be drunker than you were so you could get away with kissing under the mistletoe. It was better than then. Now you both knew just how into it the other was, and Cisco kissed you back with just as much enthusiasm. 

“That was…” 

“Yeah,” Cisco agreed.

You reached up to play with his hair, enjoying the way he leaned into it. "I know it’s getting late, but will you stay a little longer? It’s nice having you here.”

Cisco grinned, leaning in for another quick kiss. “As you wish.”


End file.
